


Christmas Cookies

by BasicallySnakespere



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Food, M/M, Secret Santa, but its fluff i swear, roman and remus almost the house down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallySnakespere/pseuds/BasicallySnakespere
Summary: Virgil and Logan celebrate their first Christmas with all their boys. They decide to make Christmas cookies, and the twins make a mess, Patton gets sprinkles stuck up his nose, and Logan is exasperated. But what else is new?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Magpie_Crow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpie_Crow/gifts).



> This is a secret Santa gift for Magpie_Crow!!! I hope you enjoy it!!

“Papa, can we make Christmas cookies?” 

The question caught Logan off guard, and he turned to see his two eight-year-olds looking at him with wide eyes. He had been reading in his chair, and last he checked the boys had been playing in their room. Virgil was with Patton in his room, and Dee was taking a nap. He had taken the opportunity to read his book while everything was quiet. It seemed his moment of reprieve was over though. “Why do you want to make Christmas cookies?”

“CUZ ITS CHRISTMAS!” Remus shouted at the top of his lungs, unable to contain his excitement. Both the boys were practically vibrating with excitement. 

“Yeah! And we wanna make cookies!” Roman spoke up, giving his papa a big smile. Logan sighed, he hated it when his kids smiled at him like that. They knew he couldn’t resist it, and used it to their advantage. 

“Alright. We can make them now, but you have to wait until Dee wakes up to decorate. They will need to cool anyways before you decorate.” As he expected, the twins released simultaneous screams of joy, jumping up and down with excitement. “But if you keep screaming you’re going to wake him up, and if you do that your father and I will decorate and eat them all by ourselves.” The last statement was met by twin gasps of horror, followed by both boys clamping their mouths shuts, making an exaggerated effort of silence.

“I’ll grab your father, and you two go get aprons on, and grab out the recipe book. The big red and green one.” Roman and Remus nodded, and tiptoed out, making exaggerated movements to show how quiet they could be. Logan rolled his eyes in fond exasperation and closed his book, standing up. He climbed up the stairs, heading for the baby’s room. He paused by a bright yellow door to peek in and check on his five-year-old, who was sound asleep. He smiled at the sight, picking up the stuffed snake that had been knocked on the floor and setting next to Dee’s head. He left quietly, shutting the door behind him. 

He stopped at the light blue door, which had fluffy white clouds painted on it. He knocked softly and waited until his husband’s soft voice told him to come in. Virgil was on the floor, watching the baby wiggle around on his blanket. He walked over and sat down beside him. “We’re making cookies now,” he whispered in a soft voice, not wanting to disturb his son. “Roman and Remus insisted on it, so we are preparing to bake them. I figured we could bake them now and wait until Dee wakes up to decorate.”

“Sounds good.” Virgil’s voice was soft, and he reached out a finger towards the baby, who eagerly grabbed onto it. “I’ll be down in a minute, let me just get Pat changed.” Logan nodded and gave his husband a kiss before heading back downstairs. 

He mentally prepared himself before entering the kitchen. Any time the twins were in the kitchen, chaos ensued, and he was sure that today would be no exception. He took a deep breath and entered the kitchen. To his surprise, the kitchen wasn’t in flames, but the boys were waiting for him, aprons draped around their necks, a cookbook on the counter. He looked around suspiciously but didn’t see anything out of place. He raised an eyebrow at his sons, and the beamed at him, projecting “perfect angel vibes.” Something was definitely wrong. 

“Alright boys, what happened?” Roman gaped at him, offended, and Remus looked decidedly guilty. Now he was positive that something was up.

“Nothing. Everything is just fine Mama Lo!” Now he was very suspicious. The twins only called him Mama Lo when they wanted something, or when they were hiding something. He walked around the kitchen, carefully watching their faces. When he got closer to the oven, their faces paled and grew nervous. He inspected the oven and noticed it was on. When he saw the temperature, he nearly swore. Why did Roman and Remus have the oven set to 550 degrees? He didn’t even know the oven could go that high. He turned it off, then opened it, just to make sure. And this time he did swear. Sitting on the top rack in the oven was a slowly smoldering bag of flour. He closed the oven and sat down on the floor, turning to look at his sons. They were both pointing at the other, looking very guilty.

“It was Roman’s idea!” 

“Nuh-uh, it was Remus!!” 

“No, you said we had to bake the flour so we could eat the cookie dough!”

“But you said we needed to set the oven that high! And I told you to wait for Papa!”

And with that, the twins were full-blown arguing, and it was only a few moments before Logan completely lost track of the conversation. He told up abruptly, both boys going silent. 

“Both of you did it, so both of you are to blame. Now I want you to apologize, first to each other, then to me, for lying to me.”

They did as asked, looking sheepish.

“Sorry, Papa.”

“Yeah, sorry Mama Lo.”

He sighed, then knelt down to be eye level with them. “You know why we have rules on the oven. Because you could get hurt, and that would make Vati and I very sad.” Speaking of which, right then Virgil came down the stairs, holding Patton, who was in fresh clean clothes, and burbling happily. “How about we tell him what happened, and he can decide if we still get to make cookies.” At this Virgil raised an eyebrow, and both boys looked terrified at the prospect of not getting cookies.

They explained the situation, Roman and Remus talking over each other, and Virgil greatly struggling not to laugh. In the end, they did make cookies, and everyone was covered in flour and milk by the time they were done. Patton needed a change of clothes, and Dee woke up to Roman and Remus “gently” shaking him, urging him to get up so the could decorate. And in the end, the kitchen was a mess, his boys all needed baths, and Virgil had put frosting on his nose just so he could kiss it off no less than five times. But everyone was happy. They were laughing, the house smelled amazing, and they put everyone down smiling. So it was well worth it, in Logan’s opinion.


End file.
